


Steps to Breathe

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles becomes a genius at laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steps to Breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Учиться дышать](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349794) by [Umi_no_Iruka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umi_no_Iruka/pseuds/Umi_no_Iruka)



The first time Stiles does laundry after his mom dies, everything that is white or has white in it turns a light shade of pink. Half of the shirts have shrunk as well. He remembers how she was always telling him to split the loads and wash colors and darks in cold water, but he was never listening because he knew that she would only make him do half of it before taking over anyway. So for a week, he wears pink shirts with pink socks until he can Google how to get rid of dye or find a way for his dad to take him to the store to get some new ones. Scott takes pity on him cause he sees the heavy weight in Stiles shoulder and the way the corners of his mouth never turn up all the way anymore, so he lets him borrow some clothes and lets his mom know about the situation.

Melissa McCall comes over one night after work and looks tired, but gives him a bright smile anyway. She teaches him the basics of the washing machine and a few handy tricks and the by the next load, he’s got the hang of it. But he’s still too pathetic at ironing. His hands are too unsteady and he singes the tips of his fingers, so the clothes stay a touch rumpled even though he tries to fold them right out of the dryer. He prefers them this way. A little wrinkled compared to the stark, crisp lines of a funeral suit.

Stiles becomes a genius at laundry. He knows how to get out grass stains, coffee stains, ink stains, blood stains (the ones his dad comes home with sometimes that makes his heart beat out of his chest). He has to remind himself it’s not his dad’s blood and that he’s okay. 

He finds the miracle of Oxyclean and dryer balls and a mixture of white vinegar and lemon juice. He cleans his room obsessively and folds laundry when he can’t sleep because the Adderall keeps him up or thoughts of his mom and the mindless repetition of folding helps. And sometimes his dad stays up to help roll socks while they watch reruns of I Dream of Genie.

They both fill the holes that the death leaves them. Stiles on laundry and grocery duty. His dad on cooking and vacuuming. He burns the food most of the time or undercooks it, so they get take out most days, which only adds to Stiles’ worry. So he stocks up on frozen vegetables that he makes his dad eat, and lots of boxed or microwave dinners and even buys a few cook books. Stiles learns how to make a few one-bakes and casseroles, and when he is feeling adventurous in the kitchen, he breaks out some noodles.

They stay away from all the things mom used to make. Instead, they try the tiny Thai place for curry and fish that make the house smell for a couple of days. And most of the time, it’s okay. They deal with the occasional diarrhea and don’t talk about how much they miss her sweet potatoes or the way she always listened to her horrible country music while she cooked. They don’t talk about her at all, mostly. But they’re okay.

Stiles on laundry, dad on vacuuming, and ten different take out menus and it gets to be normal again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite a while ago when I couldn't sleep and I think is the first official TW fic I ever wrote!


End file.
